


Barkspawn

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Barkspawn - Freeform, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Merrill are interrupted by their dog in the morning, and shenanigans follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barkspawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RighteousMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/gifts).



_Author's Note: This was written for the prompted as Hawke and Merrill interacting with the dog.  
_

 

_If you wish to make prompt me with a story suggestion, please leave a comment, or go to http://greyassassin24.tumblr.com/ and click on the 'Prompts' tab._

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

I wake from the gentle darkness of the Fade to find my Hawke already awake, an arm around my waist and a smile wide on her face.

 

"Good morning." She murmurs in her lovely voice. Her voice gets so soft when she's happy.

 

"Good morning, Ma Vhenan." I reply happily, blinking my sleepiness out of my eyes.

 

"It always is whenever I wake up next to you."

 

I laugh in bliss, and kiss her on the shoulder. A wonderfully happy smile curls on her lips, and she holds me close to her.

 

"How are you feeling?" Her words are warm and gentle in my pointed ears.

 

"I am absolutely lovely." I always am whenever I'm with her. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. "After all, I woke up next to you, didn't I?"

 

She kisses me on my cheek. "You are absolutely precious."

 

I crawl half on top of her, and meet her in another sweet, gentle kiss.

 

“Do you have any plans for today?”

 

I shake my head. I'm not going to work on the mirror today. I think I overdid it yesterday, working until I became dizzy and light-headed. “I'm all yours, emma sa'lath.”

 

“Mmm...” She wraps her arms around me and feathers me in kisses. “That sounds like a plan...”

 

I place my hand over her heart, which races wildly at my touch. Then, with a smile, she throws the blankets off of the both of us, and flips me onto my back.

 

“A _very_ good plan.”

 

I giggle at that, and wrap my arms completely around my lover, and I begin kissing her deeply, entwining our tongues together. I am very much liking where this is going...

 

Barking suddenly comes at the door, and Hawke breaks our kiss with a sigh.

 

“I guess that Ruffian's awake now.” She rolls her eyes before she smiles at me again. “I'll take care of him in a minute.”

 

We continue kissing, and my hands begin grasping at her body, but more barking follows and I can hear scratching at the door.

 

“He's not going to stop.” I say, reluctantly pulling out of the kiss. “Maybe you should go feed him.”

 

“But...” She frowns with big sad eyes. “I want you.”

 

“I want you too, but I can't focus.” I shake my head, and kiss her lightly on the lips. “I'll be here when you come back.”

 

She sighs, and lets go of me, standing up from the bed, and I pull the blankets back over myself. She slowly walks to her wardrobe, and I'm certain that she's swaying her hips specifically for me.

 

She pulls on her typical crimson house-robe, and turns to me, giving me a wink. “Stay right there.”

 

I giggle as she opens the door, and her sweet old dog comes bounding into our room, right between her legs, and he jumps up and onto our bed and pounces onto me.

 

“Good morning!” I laugh as he licks my face, and I start scratching his ears. “Are you here to protect us from Fen'Harel?” He barks as if in affirmation and licks my face. “You are? What a good boy!”

 

Hawke has the biggest grin on her face as she walks back to the bed, and sits next to me. “You are the silliest dog.” He whimpers, and she gives a happy, but exasperated, sigh. “Yes, yes, I love you too.”

 

He gives a happy bark, and lays down on the bed, and I start scratching his chin, just how he likes to be petted.

 

“You're so good with animals.” Hawke murmurs sweetly

 

“Thank you.” I beam at the compliment. “As the first to the Sabrae, one of the things I had to learn was how to care for the Halla and any other animals.”

 

I must have unintentionally stopped petting him while I talked to Hawke, because he nudges his head into my hands, and I start scratching him again, leaning down and giving him a light kiss on the nose. “Yes, you're a sweet little dog.”

 

Just then, Leandra pokes her head into our room and laughs.

 

“Looking for someone?” Hawke asks, looking up at her with a bemused look on her face.

 

“I was wondering where he got off to. I look away for one second while I'm feeding him...” Leandra shakes her head. “Sorry if he woke you, or... interrupted anything.”

 

I can see Hawke cringe a little at that last comment, she turns and picks up Ruffian. “Come on boy.” He whimpers. “Oh, don't give me that. Come on, go have breakfast with mom.”

 

He walks to the door, and I've never seen a dog act so reluctant. Leandra shuts the door behind the two of them, and Hawke turns to me with a smile on her face. “Silly dog.”

 

I smile, and sit up slightly, kissing her on the cheek. “He's sweet. You raised him well.” She turns, and our lips meet. “Now,” My hands find the thin silk belt around her waist. “I believe we were busy.”


End file.
